PVZ Plants- Weed Protectors
by kappawolf
Summary: Three plants are left with a choice to be left without care or live with a dude and protect some other plants for him.


PVZ Fanfiction

Once, there was a sunflower who was planted on a single man's lawn. He had no other

plants around him, so he was lonely. All of a sudden, another plant came up from the ground. It was a peashooter.

"Well hey there, fellow plant! What's your name?" the peashooter asked.

"My name's Sunny! I'm so happy to see another plant here on this large lawn!" Sunny

exclaimed.

The peashooter smiled at Sunny. "My name is Peter. I'm glad you're here. I thought I

would grow here and be alone," Peter said.

Sunny was dancing with glee. Peter started to dance as well. All of a sudden, another

plant appeared. It came from the sky.

"Oof!" the plant said. The ground shook slightly from the plant dropping onto the ground,

in the perspective of the plants that were already on the lawn.

"Oh wow, I thought I'd never be on a lawn with others of my kind. My name is Wallace,

but you can call me Wally. As you can see, I'm a wall-nut," Wally said to Sunny and Peter.

"Well hi there, Wally. I'm Peter, and this fellow here is Sunny. I'm so excited right now,

we have three plants on the lawn!" Peter said in a joyful matter.

Sunny was dancing harder than he was before. "Everyone, dance! I feel like taking my

roots out and freestyling all over the lawn!"

All the plants started to dance. They were so excited, but something bad was going to

happen in that moment.

"GRAAAA!" A slow but creepy figure was walking towards the plants.

"What is that?!" Peter shouted. "Get it away from me!"

Sunny was now shaking with fear. "Oh my starfruit, we're doomed!"

Wally was rocking back and forth. "G-g-g-guys? What do we do?" Wally asked, scared

as a scaredy shroom would be if a zombie came close to it.

Peter looked down for a moment, but he had an idea. "Wait a minute. Wally, you can

protect us. You have more endurance than we do! I'll shoot the creepy guy, and I'll protect you, Sunny."

Sunny yelled at Peter, "Just get him away from us!"

"Alright jeez," Peter said. "Stand your ground, Wally."

Wally stopped rocking and stood very still. "COME GET SOME!" he shouted to the

creepy figure.

Peter was getting ready to shoot. "I'm gonna shoot you so hard!"

The creepy figure started to speak words in a creepy way. "Mary Jane! Mary Jane!"

"Let's get this- wait. Did he say what I think he said?" Wally asked.

Sunny had a puzzled look on his face. "So, this isn't some creepy dude trying to get us?"

Peter was getting frustrated, "Why would a guy want that anyway? It's illegal!"

Sunny whispered to Wally, "Who's Mary Jane?"

Wally answered, "It's not a person. It's marijuana."

Sunny was still puzzled by Wally's answer.

The creepy figure got closer and closer until he reached Wally.

"Do you guys...have some Mary Jane?" the person asked.

Peter shouted, "Listen here you bum! We have no marijuana here! We are just plants that

are trying to protect this guy's lawn!"

The person laughed. " You plants are funny. I think you'd be perfect for my lawn."

Peter shouted at him again, 'No! This is our lawn! We're protecting someone else!"

The person, who's a 20 year old man, said, "You fools, the guy up there is dead. A bunch

of hookers trashed the place and he died of alcohol overdose."

Sunny exclaimed, "No wonder I was alone for a long time!"

The male said, "However, you guys can work for me, as weed protectors. I have my own

little camper set up in Alabama. Now, how much do you wanna get paid?"

The plants were confused. Peter spoke up, "Paid? We don't use money. We'll just protect

your camper or whatever, since we have no use here."

"Great! I'll assure you that you won't have to deal with much, unless someone rats on

me," The man said. "By the way, my name is Skeeto."

"Nice to meet you Skeeto. In the meantime, we'll tell you our names, but first, pick us up

and take us to your home!" Peter said.

"With pleasure, talking plants." Skeeto said, picking up the plants and carrying them into

his truck.

END


End file.
